marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Terra-0
| História = A "Terra-0" era a realidade que existia antes do Big Bang da Terra-616 (era, consequentemente, parte da Sexta Iteração do "Omniverso" da Marvel). Era descrito como um "lugar de pura ciência Kirby". Muitas culturas evoluídas existiam, incluindo a Terra, o Império Shi'ar, os Kree, os Skrulls, os Badoon, onde a vida ocorreu de forma similar a da Terra-616. Terra Na Terra, Charles Xavier fundou os X-Men e o Subterrâneo, mutantes lutando por um mundo que os temia e odiavam, opondo-se aos Sentinelas, Magneto ou os Amigos da Humanidade , entre outros. O Dr. Bruce Banner foi transformado no Hulk por uma Bomba Gama enquanto tentava salvar Rick Jones, Spider-Man era um herói na Cidade de Nova York . Taa Em Taa existia uma civilização de ciências e artes. Criação dos Irmãos Em algum momento, o Tribunal Vivo (Multiverse) Tribunal Vivo, junto com o Espectro, criaram Os Irmãos (os guardiões dos Megaversos da Marvel e DC). Cristal M'Kraan Adulterado por Demônios Em torno desse tempo, afetado pela manipulação de Desespero e de seu mestre, o Habitante da Escuridão, o Cristal M'Kraan começou a alargar, atingindo o nível em que poderia engolfar toda a realidade. Eventualmente, a adulteração do Nexus fez com que a matéria prima do universo se alterasse, liberando pragas sobre os mundos habitados. Reação de Taa No mundo de Taa, atingidos pela dizimação de seu povo, vários cientistas, incluindo Galan, descobriram a praga e tentaram a curar, mas em vão. Encarando a morte de outras espécies, então a chegada da praga em Taa, Galan e seus colegas decidiram enfrentar o fim do universo por viajar para o Ovo Cósmico. Intervenção dos Shi'ar e dos X-Men Os Shi'ar e os X-Men uniram suas forças, enviando a Força Fênix, guardian of the Crystal, to halt his destruction. Unindo-se com toda a vida no universo, a Fênix foi capaz de limpar o cristal de sua impureza, apenas para que explodisse de forma rápida, extinguindo toda a vida, ainda que unidos no sonho de Xavier. Naquele exato momento, a nave Taa-an chegou no Ovo Cósmico, com apenas Galan como sobrevivente, sendo recebido pela Eternidade, a consciência do universo, a qual anunciou a ele seu destino como Galactus. O plano do Habitante falhou, com toda a vida partindo em paz e sem medo de seu fim, o Habitante (como a última entidade para se desesperar) foi alimentado por Desespero, embora ele foi aparentemente capaz de escapar para o seguinte universo. Legado O onipotente Tribunal Vivo, ainda segurando em suas mãos os Irmãos, era parte do novo Multiverso (o sétimo). Terra-616 Na Terra-616, Galan renasceu como Galactus. Além disso, muitos conceitos e seres dessa realidade ressurgiram nesta realidade e em todo o Multiverso: a Terra, a vida humana e sua evolução nos X-Men composto inicialmente de cinco mutantes liderados por Charles Xavier, mas também os Kree, os Skrulls... | Residentes = *Império Shi'ar **D'Ken **Lilandra **Kallark *Demônios **Desespero **Habitante da Escuridão *Galan, a encarnação anterior de Galactus. *Aala, esposa de Galan, carregando seu filho não nascido. | Notas = * De acordo com Jeff Christiansen, a "Terra-0" "não é uma designação real. É uma designação de realidade para uma realidade do antigo multiverso". * Baseado na X-Men: A Série animada e em sua adaptação de quadrinhos X-Men Adventures, The Adventures of the X-Men na se passava na Terra-92131, mas no que é conhecido como "Terra-0". | Curiosidades = * Embora seja do Multiverso anterior ao da Terra-616, a "Terra-0" era similar a ela, levando em conta que era uma realidade baseada na Terra-92131, a qual era uma realidade baseada na Terra-616. A grande diferença sendo a existência de Taa e Galan substituída por Galactus. | Links = }}